Internal Affairs: Chapter 1 Yogscast Lemon Series Hannah x Smith
by phoenixlemon117
Summary: Smith and Hannah have a X Rated meeting in the Owl Orbituary. 18 Hannex


_**Internal Affairs: Chapter 1**_

 _ **Yogscast Lemon Series**_

 _ **Readers Note:**_

 _ **These are my opinions on the relationship(s) in and out of YogTowers.**_

 _ **This Specific being Alex Smith (Alsmiffy), and Hannah Rutherford (Lomadia)**_

 _ **The two make a great "Dyanmic Duo" for relationships.**_

 _ **I have seen a couple of instances to support my OTP.**_

 _ **Since Hannah is now single, and Alex is apparently single, this is completely "okay".**_

 _ **Enjoy this Lemon filled fan fiction.**_

 _ **Hanex Forever!**_

6:27 PM, Yogtowers.

Alex, Ross, and Chris had just finished a long recording of GTA. They get up and stretch, recalling all the epic, funny, and stupid moments they had in game. Chris has to be off because he promised his girlfriend he'd be home in time for dinner. Ross has to go home and feed his dogs.

Alex explains he has to stay at the office for a bit and finish editing a vlog, he hadn't finished. Chris and Ross walk out, Alex watching them get into their cars and drive off. He walks down the corridor down to the owl infested room, Hannah's Room. He and Hannah hadn't been official on social networking yet only because their viewers would see it as "unprofessional".

Alex sees the flashing red light outside her door and sighs. "She never records this late..." Sjin walks out the door and notices Alex outside. Even the majority of their Co- Workers were unaware of their relationship, and Sjin had tried his go at Hannah only to be rejected. Sjin was salty about the entire matter, and was un-normally miserable. He glanced over to Alex, who was wearing his Maroon T-Shirt, Light Khakis, and brown Paratrooper boots. He winced at the sight of him, and walked towards the kitchenette.

The only people who knew about the Blooming relatipnship was Lewis, Kim, and Turps. Lewis, being the ex boyfriend was glad for both of them, as it made him happy to see both of friends happy. Kim, on the other hand, was jealous. She had had her eyes on Alex ever since he had moved into the Office with the rest of the crew. Turps was Turps, he didn't really have a opinion on anything unless they were regularly "docking".

The majority of the Office was clear, leaving only Alex, Hannah and Sjin, who was getting ready to leave. Alex hears a soft "...jesus christ that was a long one..." and notices Hannah taking off her headset, and setting it on the desk. Hannah, with the help of her daily workout regime, was very attractive to Alex. She was a good 5'10 and weighed 145lbs. She was gorgeous to him. He imagines to himself; her in lingerie touching and rubbing her self gently to him. He shudders at the thought. Just then the door swings open and nearly hits alex. "Christ...sorry about that love" She giggles "almost knocked you on your arse just then" Alex smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her solemnly on the lips, pushing her back into her room. Hannah gasped at feeling on his lips moving down her neck. "This was it, we were finally going to hook up! And in the Office! Its so fucking sexy, and im getting really cheeky right now..." Hannah thought.

 _ **FREAKY STUFF**_

 _ **18+**_

Hannah decided she didn't want, as much as she enjoyed it, to be the being pleased the entire time. She, with help from some of her self defense classes turned Alex into the chair. Slowly leaning onto him. She rode him, and he moaned in pleasure, holding onto her hips. She slowly pulled off her "Mayor of the Week" Sweatshirt showing her Robin- Boy Wonder Tee Shirt. Alex started to rub her size B cup breasts through her shirt. Hannah gasped, and moaned softly at the rather new feeling. She slid off him, and got her knees, taking off her Tee Shirt. She had a lace bra on. She then slip off her Ugg boots, and tights to reveal her matching lace pants. "This is it..." Alex thought to himself as Hannah unzipped his Khakis. His plaid underwear was met with a large bulge. "Holy shit it's twice the size of Lewis" Hannah thought as she looked up to him sexily. Alex shuddered again as she pulled down his boxers. Hannah smirked as she witnessed his massive member. Easily 7 inches, and he was still growing.

Hannah rubbed his dick up down the shaft with the palm of her hand softly, in response, Alex moaned quietly. Hannah felt in control, and that's how she liked it. She started to rub faster, smirking as his dick grew in her hand, easily 7 1/2 inches now. Hannah loved results, and she wanted to make him cum before he even got to her pussy. Hannah had never given a blowjob before, not even to Lewis, even with the countless times he'd ask her to. She grabbed his cock, and hoisted into her mouth. It felt like a sausage, except harder. She'd decided she could take more, so she swallowed his dick deeper into her mouth. "Aww Fuck..." Alex moaned. Hannah released him, and smiled. "You like that?" She gasped. "You're making me so hard right now, babe." He smiled deviously "Pull down your panties and let's get into the real fun" He started to get up, but Hannah pushed him back down "Uh uh uh" I'm gonna make you cum first!" She took his dick into her hand again." She looked up to him "But don't you dare cum in my mouth..."

Alex smiled deviously "Now that you've said that I'm not giving any warning." She laughed "I'll make you give me warning." She put his dick into her mouth, and slowly rose up and down the shaft. Alex sat there, holding back moans, unsucessfully. He moaned louder, and louder. Hannah knew he was going to cum soon. She started rubbing his shaft with her hand, and sucking on the knob of his dick. He started panting " Im gonna...!" Right before he blew his load, Hannah shrunk under his dick. Cum wen't flying everywhere, hitting Hannah multiple times in the eyelashes. "Ahahaha oh fuuuuck..." She laughed.


End file.
